


Only For You

by writingmydaysaway



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmydaysaway/pseuds/writingmydaysaway
Summary: Smut Prompt request from tumblr.





	Only For You

Crowley never got on his knees for anybody, everybody bowed down to him. Until he met you.   
He eyes hungrily watches your slow stride into the room, wearing nothing but a silky night gown and black high heels.   
You approached the throne and threw your hand in your hip, Crowley licking his lips like a tiger ready for his prey.   
Crowley snakes his hand around your neck as he hungrily kisses your lips. Your back suddenly cold against the throne, he propped your legs up.  
His tongue danced across your sweet spot, a small suck on it causing you to grind your pussy against his face.  
He craved hearing your loud moans, the way you arched your back as he made you cum over and over again.  
“It’s always a pleasure with you, pet” Crowley would whisper into you ear before leaving bite marks all over your body.


End file.
